


Как следствие — начать с нуля

by Strannics



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon, characters maybe OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Карту памяти из АТ вынул ещё Агито, а Акито после его ухода и не подумал возвращать, даже воспоминаний ради. Когда не стало и Акито, карта памяти и подавно сгинула… Короля Клыка больше не было, а Ваниджима Линд никому не был ни известен, ни интересен.





	Как следствие — начать с нуля

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Не тот, не та, не те](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841867) by [Strannics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics). 



> В принципе, "Следствие" можно читать и отдельно от "Не тех", оно отсылает к ним лишь монетой и самолётом... Но писалось первоначально именно как пост-зарисовка к "Не тем", так что указать связь честнее будет.

 

 _Тот, кто смотрит назад, — помнит._  
_Тот, кто смотрит вперёд, — знает._  
_(с) Мартиэль — «Мы умели летать к звёздам»_

  
      Кладбище осталось позади, и Линд, задумчиво потерев пальцы, подкинул в воздух монетку. Решка — пойдёт обратно в гостиницу, орёл — через полчаса в парке будет какая-то сходка, почему бы не заглянуть. От прошлого мира штормрайдеров мало что осталось, теперь АТ это больше просто увлечение, за которое цепляются как за память или попытку хотя бы на время умчать от проблем.  
      …Как хорошо, когда у некогда подаренной монеты, которой принято разыгрывать судьбу, два орла.  
      Было что-то смешное и одновременно ужасно неприятное в том, чтобы возвращаться в город, откуда так стремился убежать Акито. Агито, возможно, остался бы из принципа и придумал, как жить дальше, да только трудно учитывать мнение того, кто его уже не может высказать. Акито скучал и первые полгода, сильно задумавшись, начинал иногда бездумно советоваться с пустотой, а после, окончательно смирившись, разобрал свои АТ и закинул куда-то в самый захламлённый угол трейлера. Акира пытался что-то сказать и как-то помочь, Кайто же лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что без АТ и участия в операциях «Wind SWAT» Акито придётся самому придумать, как быть полезным… Или просто чем заняться, чтобы не зарасти мхом и плесенью.  
      Ничего путного Акито так и не придумал. Старшая школа так и осталась незаконченной, в переездах особо работой не разживёшься… И случайное «Эй, парень, да ты шаришь в механике» от владельца мастерской, в которую Кайто загнал для ремонта трейлер, невольно всё решило.  
      Кайто, пожав плечами, уехал, а Акито остался — ненадолго — а после, поднакопив денег и сменив телефон, затерялся в мире на полтора года. А потом вновь объявился Линд. Намеренно он не показывался почти два года, просто наблюдая, или же действительно уснул, как спал до случайного и несомненно преждевременного пробуждения?  
      — Будь здесь Агито, он бы попытался снова тебя «отключить», — слабо улыбнулся Акито.  
      — И снова бы провалился.  
      Линд говорил с той неприятной убеждённостью, с которой однажды сказал и роковое «Выбери любого человека»… Сейчас уже не было смысла гадать, что случилось бы, окажись этим самым человеком кто угодно другой вместо выбранного, как бесполезно гадать, что бы произошло, проснись Линд не раньше срока, а именно тогда, когда тому должно было прийти время. Возможно, Акито с Агито исчезли бы, даже ничего не поняв — просто растворились бы, уступая место якобы первоначальному владельцу тела.  
      Интересно, к тому моменту они бы ещё оставались в составе «Когарасумару» или команда всё равно распалась бы виду разных университетов и просто взросления? Даже пустоголовый Ворон должен был понимать, что одного увлечения АТ мало, чтобы держать их всех вместе после конца войны и уничтожения мифа небесной регалии — удивительно, что они вообще продержались добрые три года, спасибо общей старшей школе.  
      Агито ушёл первым, следом, как выяснилось, планировали отложить АТ из-за поступлений в другом городе Казума и Эмили. О том, как и при каких условия разбежались Онигири и Бучча, Акито даже не узнавал, но у Икки в любом случае были Ринго и её сёстры, да и весь остаток «Спящего леса», «Генезиса» и упрямого мира штормрайдеров вдобавок.  
  
      Когда один из штормрайдеров с рисунком зелёного шутовского колпака на нашивке направил на Линда телефон, он даже не сразу сообразил, в чём дело. Слишком давно это было, да и по большей мере через чужое восприятие. Карту памяти из АТ вынул ещё Агито, а Акито после его ухода и не подумал возвращать, даже воспоминаний ради. Когда не стало и Акито, карта памяти и подавно сгинула… Короля Клыка больше не было, а Ваниджима Линд никому не был ни известен, ни интересен.  
      — Эй, ты, что, новичок? — Лицо «Шута» вытянулось от удивления. Новые люди в последнее время появлялись нечасто, особенно в одиночестве, а не в компании друзей, решивших развеяться или спрятаться от мира в целом у всех на виду.  
      — Не совсем, — многозначительно покачал головой Линд. — Я после большого перерыва. Со времён обесценивания Пирамиды не катался всерьёз.  
      Это было почти правдой. В конце концов, Линд тогда, долгие пять лет назад, уже проснулся, разве что тело делили другие с одной глазной повязкой на двоих.  
      «Шут», кажется, даже проникся. А после вздрогнул, как от удара током, и принялся рассматривать Линда с ног до головы. «Со времён обесценивания Пирамиды»… Со времён Королей и войны небесной регалии.  
      — И правда, большой… перерыв… — наконец выдавил «Шут», несомненно провалившись в попытке на глаз определить, кто же именно мог стоять перед ним.  
      — Для меня всё почти как вчера. — Это тоже было недалеко от истины с учётом последующего нового сна, но уточнять Линд не собирался. — Вот только за изменениями я не следил. Какие сейчас правила для вызовов?  
      — Всё те же. Дань традиции, так сказать. — «Шут» немного криво улыбнулся, и Линду показалось, что вместо «традиции» тот чуть не выдал куда более подходящее «памяти». — Там, кажется, кто-то планировал «Диск»… Но одиночку на дружескую гонку найти можно. Если хочешь, могу закинуть крючок для тебя?  
      Скорее всего, «Шут» прицепился от скуки, а не от желания как-то примазаться к штормрайдеру прошлого. Если он вообще, конечно, поверил, что перед ним вдруг действительно появился кто-то из времён Королей. Без карты памяти в АТ, довольно простых и почти полностью самосборных, разве что с мощной катушкой и прочными колёсными осями, без значка былой команды, что подтвердила бы личность, без регалии — кровавый Путь Клыка канул в пустоту вместе с Акито, а Путь Сони был бы слишком заметен и вызвал слишком много ненужных вопросов… Линд в чужих глазах был настолько же обычен, насколько и странен.  
      Хотя, нет, значок у Линда в каком-то смысле был. Акито до последнего хранил старую нашивку «Когарасумару», и Линд решил не выкидывать её хотя бы первое время.  
      — Не хочу дружескую гонку. — Смысла в игре без азарта не было, в этом Линд разделял мнение-воспоминание от Агито. — Хочу «Бег» со ставкой.  
      — Состязание со всеми условиями, значит… — «Шут» задумчиво потёр подбородок, оглядываясь по сторонам. Народ обсуждал предстоящий «Диск», участники настраивались морально и перепроверяли АТ, добровольцы помогали вымерить землю для площадки и сообразить ворота. — Ну, я могу с тобой сгонять. Как закончат подготовку к «Диску», дёрну кого с навигатором, прочертим маршрут.  
      Теперь уже Линд осмотрел «Шута» с головы до пят, хоть и задерживая взгляд только на АТ, на глаз оценивая и сравнивая с тем, что осталось в памяти от Акито. Старым моделям и в сравнение не шло, да и улучшений, как таковых, особо не наблюдалось, кроме стиля — это, конечно, не отменяло шанса, что внутри была запрятана мощная катушка двигателя… Но в этот самый шанс не особо верилось.  
      Неужели, «Шут» просто решил на деле проверить, не навешали ли ему лапшу на уши упоминанием времён пятилетней давности?  
      — Что поставишь? — потирая пальцы, не то нервничая, не то предвкушая победу, осведомился «Шут».  
      Линд не медлил и не задумывался ни минуты. Вытащив телефон, он выискал в фотогалерее уже чёрти сколько лежащий там снимок и развернул экран.  
      — Она не со мной, — наблюдая за тем, как вытягивается лицо «Шута» при виде нашивки «Когарасумару», хмыкнул Линд, — но если выиграешь, сгоняю за ней в гостиницу.  
      — Да ты… шутишь… Настоящая?!  
      «Шут» шумно втянул ноздрями воздух и сглотнул. Желание устроить гонку как ветром сдуло… Линд в каком-то смысле почувствовал себя оскорблённым — вот так даже не его прошлое лишило возможности как-то разнообразить вечер. К тому же, от него теперь так просто не отстанут в принципе.  
      Но зато он железно привлёк внимание и сможет теперь выпытать у «Шута» всё, что захочет узнать. В конце концов, ближайшую неделю заняться абсолютно нечем, а так будет и компания, и при желании гид. Не то чтобы это было столь необходимо… Но почему бы и нет.  
      Связать себя напрямую с командой Линд не позволил, просто уклончиво сообщив, что когда-то давно был знаком — точнее, пару раз пересекался — с одним из «Когарасумару», и как-то между делом ему перепала на память нашивка. В то время особой цены и ценности она не имела, а сейчас мало кто из коллекционеров верил, что она настоящая, вот и не купили. Часть полу-правды на часть сочинительства, и легенда готова. «Шут», кажется, очень хотел в это верить, потому не задавал больше никаких вопросов.  
      Зато сам заливался соловьём, отвечая на те, что Линд принялся задавать ему.  
  
      Кайто объявился в городе через неделю. К тому моменту от «Шута» Линд успел предсказуемо устать, но и благодаря ему всё-таки вырвал себе пару участий в поставленном «Беге» — с обычной и ужасно скучной денежной ставкой. И даже однажды, просто забавы ради, показательно нацепил на куртку значок зелёного шутовского колпака и выиграл их команде «Куб».  
      Среди зрителей «Куба» даже попался какой-то на удивление путный штормрайдер: с неплохими АТ и зачатками улучшений, явно направленных на прототип регалии… Однако от предложения тряхнуть стариной в полноценном состязании тот отказался. Сказал, что забросил кататься серьёзно со времён падения мифа небесной регалии, а на «Куб» заглянул только потому, что тот шумел неподалёку — сначала вообще не хотел вытаскивать АТ, можно было прийти и без них, но поддался приступу ностальгии.  
      Линд даже забавы ради решил мысленно погадать, а поддался бы какому-нибудь глупому приступу Акито. Или на худой конец Агито. Хотя у второго, скорее всего, сыграл бы принцип отрицания… А вот за первого Линд от нечего делать кинул судьбоносную монетку. Решка — «против», орёл — «за».  
  
      Кайто скинул смс с адресом, и Линд подтянулся к указанной стоянке намеренно с опозданием. Плевать, что первоначально инициатором встречи был он сам — если бы Кайто не хотел его видеть, он бы не стал даже просто соглашаться, не то что ждать, сжигая к его приходу третью сигарету.  
      Собственно, никаких возмущений чужим опозданием Кайто тоже не высказал. Потушил наполовину выкуренную сигарету, закинул пачку в приоткрытое окно трейлера, на дверь которого облокачивался… И смерил Линда оценивающим взглядом. Линд так и не понял истинной причины. Хотел Кайто в чём-то убедиться или разочароваться? И всё-таки, как результат, разочаровался или нет?  
      — Я так и не решил, как… кем тебя считать. — Кайто цыкнул языком, голос же прозвучал на удивление бесстрастно. — Ты —  _не она_. И от  _них_  в тебе уже ничего не осталось.  
      — Не поверишь, но я тоже о чём-то таком задумывался. И даже кое-что придумал. — Линд немного криво улыбнулся и вытянул перед собой руку. В том самом жесте, который не предлагал никогда и никому, просто потому что не заслужили. — Линд. Будем знакомы.  
      Кайто смотрел на протянутую ему ладонь долгие семь секунд, а после рассмеялся.  
      Такие важные, пусть и бессмысленные воспоминания и внешность Газиль, такие смешные и одновременно бесполезные нити памяти об Агито и Акито… Чёртов «активатор мозга» поставил их после собственного «я», причём так просто, что кроме как смеяться ничего и не оставалось.  
      — Кайто, будем знакомы. — Рукопожатие всё-таки состоялось, как только приступ смеха прошёл и словно бы забрал с собой историю длиною в годы. — Надеюсь, ты не из этих безголовых штормрайдеров, Линд, а то я их на дух не переношу и с радостью каждого посадил бы на цепь, да покороче.  
      — Не догонишь, только не на своей развалюхе из прошлого века, — одновременно и отвечая на вопрос, и этим самым ответом подначивая, усмехнулся Линд. На встречу с Кайто он намеренно пошёл без АТ, но грех было «разочаровывать» полностью. — А теперь, — добавил он почти сразу, — раз уж мы наконец-то по-человечески познакомились… Ты должен мне номер. — Линд снова протянул в сторону Кайто руку, только на этот раз ладонью вверх. — Гони. Его. Сюда.  
      — У меня есть предложение получше, — показательно скрестив руки на груди, вернул хитрую усмешку Кайто. — Как насчёт даты и времени прибытия рейса?  
      — Какого ещё рейса? — недоверчиво переспросил Линд. Догадка в мысли уже закралась, но уточнить стоило, а то мало ли.  
      — Не удержался и позвонил по твоему номеру на опережение, — продолжая улыбаться, будучи довольным как ситуацией в целом, так и сползающему выражению превосходства с лица Линда, безжалостно сообщил Кайто. — Самолёт прилетает завтра.  
      — А сам-то встречать как будто не пойдёшь? — Это должна была быть новая подначка, но почему-то вышел именно вопрос.  
      — Я, кажется, говорил, когда мы созванивались, что заеду в город, только чтобы повидаться с Ясу. Послушаю его истории о том, как ему уже который год скучно в отставке, и снова уеду. — Кайто пошарил по карманам, вытащив старый мобильный телефон, времён ещё, кажется, до падения значимости Пирамиды, и кинул тот Линду. — Время и номер рейса есть в заметках. Вернёшь потом.  
      — Вот ещё. — Линд словил подачку кое-как, не ожидая таковой в принципе, и почти сразу раскрыл крышку, проверяя заряд. Батарея опасно отсвечивала едва ли не единичным процентом. — Я как раз подыскивал себе телефон со сканером.  
      — Не вернёшь, выслежу, отловлю и посажу в клетку.  
      Линд как раз хлопнул крышкой, закрывая телефон, и от неожиданности чуть не выронил его.  
      Возможно, Кайто и шутил, просто проводя параллель с Акито, но голос его прозвучал с той серьёзностью, с которой должно считаться, если не хочешь встрять по крупному. Линд знал Кайто из двух разных граней чужих воспоминаний, но и собственное о нём мнение сложить хотелось тоже… И первый камень даже не заложился в фундамент, а опасно занёсся над его головой. Так даже интереснее, наверное.  
      — Кстати, у меня есть для тебя кое-что. Чисто символично в честь знакомства. — Кайто неожиданно развернулся к трейлеру и открыл дверцу. — Придёшь встречать самолёт пешком, и тебя точно не признают.  
      На соседнем с водительским сидении лежали довольно старые, но всё же находящиеся в завидно-хорошем состоянии АТ. Раскраски времён «Жёлтого дождя».  
  
      Самолёт прилетал через час, до аэропорта Линд с лёгкостью добрался бы и за треть этого времени, срезая дворами и крышами. Осталось решить — стоит ли идти вообще.  
      В плане было раздобыть номер, а дальше уже либо позвонить по нему, либо совсем-ненамеренно его потерять… Встреча лицом к лицу выходила за рамки даже далеко идущих планов на случай, если на звонок ответят. Ответят хотя бы пару-тройку раз, между которыми точно пройдёт минимум по месяцу. Чёртов Кайто всё сломал и перемешал…  
      …Но даже если однозначного решения не мог принять Линд, у него при себе была никогда не ошибающаяся с выбором монета. Пусть решка — аэропорт, а орёл — вокзал с билетом в одном направлении, на обратный всё равно сейчас денег не хватит. А уж если Кайто действительно решит разыскать его из-за присвоенного телефона, то пусть попробует поймать ветер.  
      Покрутив монету между пальцев, подкинув её и поймав… Линд с особой осторожностью поставил её на ребро и, закинув самособранные АТ в сумку, решил хотя бы просто примерить новые, пришедшие из далёкого не-его прошлого, чтобы на дикой скорости помчать в будущее.

 


End file.
